


Coffee Stains

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: Reiner comforts you when you’re having a bad day
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Coffee Stains

You take the first sip from your cup of coffee and instantly burn the tip of your tongue. A soft _ouch_ leaves your lips as you place the cup back onto your desk. “I thought it would be cooled down by now.” You mumble to yourself, slightly annoyed. 

In the beginning of quarantine, you really enjoyed the idea of working from home. The thought of staying in your pyjamas all day, and never leaving the comfort of your house made you feel happy. However, it’s 3 months in and you miss the commute to and from work, getting fresh air each day and you even sort of, kind of miss your colleagues. Even the annoying, hardass ones. 

Part of the disappointment also stems from not being able to see your boyfriend as often either. You assumed since you were working from home now, he would be too. It was wishful thinking on your part.

You write up the last sentence of a tedious, overly complicated report for your boss and check over it before submitting. When it’s finally good to go, you hear your phone bing from a notification. When your hand moves to the corner of your desk to retrieve it, you accidentally spill the remainder of your coffee all over your keyboard. 

“No. No. No. NO!” You flip your keyboard over and rush to grab something to clean it off with. After you tried your best to salvage it, you realize your report is no longer on the computer screen where you last left it. 

“This can’t be happening right now.” You groan, furiously going through the contents of your work, trying your best to find it but to no avail. You glance at the time on your phone and realize your report needs to be submitted in a few hours. The day just started and it has already turned to shit.

You check out what the damn notification was that caused the whole disaster and your boyfriend’s name glows on your lock screen with a text.

**I’m coming home for lunch today**

You smile at his message. Maybe seeing Reiner would lighten up your mood, that usually worked. 

You decide to go lay down on your bed and take a break from the disastrous events that took place. That’s another thing you enjoyed working from home, being able to walk over to your bed and rest for a few moments. 

You wake up to Reiner’s buff build standing over you. A look of concern paints his face. Without hesitation, he places his hand on your forehead. 

“You don’t have a fever.” He says, the same puzzled expression on his face. He sits down at the edge of the bed.

“That’s because I’m not sick.” You sit up so that your back is against the headboard. “I just needed a break.”

“I was so worried when I called out your name and you didn’t respond.” His coarse, cold hand is on your leg now. “I was even more worried when I entered your office and you weren’t there.” He gives it a squeeze.

Your heart pangs in your chest from his concern over you. Reiner always made sure you were ok, he cares so much about you that a single thought of you in danger is enough to make him go crazy. 

“Go. Eat lunch. I have to work on this stupid report.” You say as you fling your legs over the side of the bed so you can get up. 

“You look so tired babe.” Reiner’s hand wraps around your wrist. His thumb rubs circles. “What happened?”

You know that if you tell him your issues, he wouldn’t hesitate to stay with you all day and comfort you . He was that kind of boyfriend, but you didn’t want him to do that. Reiner came home just for lunch, he shouldn’t have to console you now.

“I just hate work. The usual.” You sigh, but send him a warm smile afterwards to reassure him. You place a hand on his cheek and bend down to kiss him. His fresh scent engulfs you and you hum against his lips.

“I hate seeing you like this.” He mumbles, pulling you down into his lap so he can hold you against his chest. “If you want to quit, I fully support you.”

You roll your eyes. Reiner always suggests for you to leave your job and just stay at home. You suspect he fantasizes about making you his housewife but you know he will support you no matter what you do. Although, quitting your job doesn’t sound too bad right now.

“I spilled coffee all over my keyboard.” You blurt out. “And I lost my report that I worked really, _really_ hard on.” 

“Hmm.” He rubs your back gently with his palm.”I’m so sorry love. That sounds horrible.”

You rest your head into the nook of his neck and breathe him in. The day wouldn’t be so bad if you could just stay like this for a while instead of having to go back to your office.

As if he read your mind, Reiner adds, “I’ll call your boss and tell him an emergency came up.”

You think about it for a moment then gently shake your head. “He won’t buy it.”

“Yes he will. He has to. I’m intimidating remember?”

You laugh and finally agree to his plan but then you remember something. “What about you? You have to go back to work, don’t you?”

“I’m not going back. I make my own rules. Besides, I missed you way too much to let this opportunity go to waste.”

So, the two of you spent the rest of the day together and it turned out that cuddling and Reiner’s soft kisses was the best remedy to turn your awful day into a happy one.


End file.
